


Buried Alive in Sith hell (Reylo)

by Ghosthiro62



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Visions, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Love at First Sight, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rescue, Reylo - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, Unrequited Lust, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghosthiro62/pseuds/Ghosthiro62
Summary: In Galaxy far, far away ... a capsule drifts in space with a man entombed in it.He is destined to die over and over again. Such is his fate. His name is Ben Solo. Teetering on madness, he reaches through the Force for help to a woman who hears his pleas in her head, a woman named Rey.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

A capsule was slowly drifting in the darkness of space. It’s once shiny exterior was now dull and poke marked by collisions with a variety of space debris. A man entombed in the narrow confines of the capsule completely lost a sense of time. The man's name was Ben, Ben Solo.   
After the Resistance was forced to evacuate their headquarters on D'QaIt, it became clear that the Resistance movement had a traitor in its ranks. Perhaps, this person was a double agent. In the end, it did not matter, at least for Ben Solo. His squadron was destroyed in last-ditch suicide attack to delay the stormtrooper onslaught and its charred remains were now spread along many parsecs of dead space. Floating in his escape pod and low on life-support, Ben was captured by his enemies, tortured for information, entombed alive and shot into the depths of space to die a slow death over and over again.

Since Ben died a thousand times only to be revived and go through it again. There was always pain, an endless ocean of pain. Voices whispering and laughing, saying that this will last forever. He could not even imagine how helpless he was, he could not believe that his strength and power had been destroyed, leaving him in such a weak and wretched state. He tried to reach out through the Force, but no one came to help him. The torment did not end, but all lasted and continued. Where did they go? His family? Friends? Why didn’t they come to him and stop this nightmare?.

His tormentors somehow managed to capture him, paralyze so that he could feel everything, but had no opportunity to move, even his vocal cords did not work. He was completely helpless, vulnerable to the people mutilating his body. He heard barbs, endless questions, felt their anger when he refused to notice their presence, and the pain they caused him. He wanted to die, would be glad of death, and his eyes, cold as ice, never looked up from their faces, never blinked, the eyes of a waiting predator, watching, promising cruel reckoning. This annoyed them, but they refused to deliver the final blow.

Time meant nothing to him anymore, his world became so small, but at some point he felt someone else's presence in his mind. The contact was distant, female, young. He had no idea how he could inadvertently connect with her. His mind merged with her so that she shared his torment, every scorching burn, every blow of the knife. He tried to understand who she was. She should have been very close to him, if she could share his consciousness. She was as helpless as he, enduring the pain along with him, sharing his torment. He tried to separate himself from her, the need to protect did not disappear, but was too weak to block his thoughts. Pain poured from him in a frantic current flowing directly into the woman associated with him.

Droplets of blood began to seep out of his pores. Red blood. He clearly saw that his blood was red. This was something important, and yet he was embarrassed, because he could not understand what it was and what it meant. His mind clouded over, as if a dense veil had fallen on his brain. He could not remember how they managed to capture him. There was only pain. Awful, endless pain. He could not make a sound, even when his mind exploded into millions of pieces, and he could no longer remember what or whom he was trying to protect with all his might  
In endless moments, he whispered his name to himself.

“Ben. My name is Ben."

He had a name. He was real. He existed. He lived in hell. He lived in the dark. He could no longer remember any other way of life, any other existence. There was no hope, no peace, no exit. There was no end. Only darkness, pain, terrible hunger.

The woman. Her name was Rey. He felt her, knew that she was there, alive, not buried in the floating crate, able to move freely. She was only beyond the reach of his mind, but still he could almost touch her. Why didn’t she come to him? He could not remember the face, the past, only the knowledge that she was somewhere there. He appealed to her. Requested. Begged. Raged. Where is she? Why didn’t she come to him? Why did she let his pain continue when even her presence in his mind eased his terrible loneliness? What has he done so terribly to deserve it?

“Come to me, Rey. I need you. I cannot live without you.”

He will see her. Ben swore it. He would dedicate all of his mind to her search. And as soon as he found her, he became a shadow in her mind until he knew enough to make her want to come to him. She would come to him, and he could take revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

The ship was very old. It plowed the space for hundreds of years - once sent by people to conquer new spaces, now it has been forgotten. Those who sent it on a journey have long since perished and turned to ash. Only cold steel remained, surviving the fragile human flesh.

Its surface, previously brilliant and sparkling, has now turned into a black fused crust resembling a charred tortoise shell. The telescopic tubes of external sensors that dotted the ship's body turned into miserable debris, like rotten teeth. The antennas, broken and bent, stuck out in different directions, like broken branches of a dead tree. The casing looked terrible: the black holes of the holes generously dotted the sides of the ship, their huge dips with torn edges resembled the crushed jaws of the monsters - the jagged metal sticking out like fangs of an animal. It seemed that the ship bristled with a thousand greedy mouths, trying to defend itself from an unknown danger. But it did not help.

The engines did not work. Lights did not burn on the skin, and darkness splashed inside the holes. A piece of iron pipe floated through space by inertia, gaining speed, but failing to stop. The ship flew from nowhere to nowhere, dead and soulless, like the space surrounding it. It became part of the eternal cosmos, one of the countless particles that travel from system to system, one of the lumps of garbage left by man in great infinity.

Behind the stern of the lost ship, the space suddenly changed. Out of nowhere, a new object appeared, unfamiliar to this point in space: a huge steel needle, slightly flattened from the sides. Enclosed in the protective force-field, the newcomer glided silently through the dark of the void, approaching the interstellar wanderer.   
A steel needle caught up with a huge cylinder and landed clamping itself to the casing of the dead ship. They were very different - these two ships. The steel needle was much smaller and against the backdrop of a giant it seemed a dwarf. But then she was alive, and the engines breathed a blue flame. The new ship looked alive, and the old one looked like a dead giant, to whose body a hungry vulture flew up to enjoy carrion. Actually, the way it was in reality.

The flat belly of a living ship covered a significant area of the casing - evenly and reliably, like hundreds of times before. Armor plates parted, a cargo lock opened, exposing a section of the warped shell of a dead ship. The steel fish released eggs - three silver spacesuits. People were preparing to return to where the foot of a man had not been for centuries. These were scavengers hunting the remains of the lost ships for anything that represented value,

The first man in a heavy spacesuit, took several steps on the mutilated casing and stopped near a hole the size of a children's ball. His head, hidden by the black ball of his helmet, bent down. A ray of light hit the hole, and the man froze, trying to examine what the darkness was hiding. Finally he straightened up, stepped back a couple of steps and turned to the others.

“Come on, Rey,” he said to his first mate, and a hoarse voice thundered through the intercom system. - “Get started.”

A slender figure, a woman, glided up to the hole. Rey looked at the map. There was high-security storage nearby. Money to pay for the fuel - that was what really lay in it. It may be the rarest chemical compounds for everyone in the world, but for Rey, it was real money that paid for their bills. Money that they should take, because they were deeply in debt, and there will be no second flight to this ship. It is falling apart and there will be no second chance. 

“Rey, this boat is falling apart. Get out of there immediately!” 

Rey’s head was pounding. She heard a strange voice reaching out to her from beyond the chasm of space. “Rey, help me. I need you.” The voice grew louder, and Rey froze, enchanted by this voice from beyond. She heard it in her dreams. And each time it seemed to her a little more familiar. She could almost see the face behind the voice.

“Rey!”

“I'm coming,” she shouted. - “Take off”

She rushed through the darkness of a dead ship, feeling herself like a missile aimed at the side of an enemy ship. The goal is a dark doorway. Forward. Only forward.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben slept in the darkness of his steel coffin. It didn’t matter to him how long it had been. She was his single-minded purpose. He haunted her day or night. It didn’t matter to him. He no longer knew the difference when it had mattered so much before. Taking possession of her mind for minutes at a time. It was impossible to figure her out. She was so complex. There were things in her brain that made little sense to him, and the few moments he could understand her.

There was the time she was frightened. He could taste her fear. Feel her heart pounding so that his own matched the terrible rhythm. Still, her mind remained calm in the center of the storm, receiving quick, brilliant flashes of data she processed so quickly that he nearly missed them. He also saw an image of himself, his thick hair hanging in strands around his ravaged face, his body savaged by brutal hands. 

Ben focused and reached out again.

“Come to me, Rey. Come now. You will not let anything stop you. You know, you are my lifemate.”  
"Lifemate? You - you think we know one another? I've never met you before in my life."

He was probing her mind. She could feel him sharing her head, and it was strange. He felt familiar to her; she recognized his touch. It was strange, exhilarating, but frightening to have someone capable of learning such intimate knowledge of her.

He used every drop of his power that he had to reach out. Ben forced her several times over the past two months, he tried to force her to come to him, to be near his prison. Every time she was going to finish this journey, the need to finish her work drowned out everything, and she returned. But this time he was sure that he had enough strength to force her. She felt his presence, recognized contact, but could not imagine that they were connected. She believed that he was her fantasy.

Rey could not sleep. That familiar voice reaching from beyond the stars, calling her. She felt a great need to find him, to be with him. Finally, she could wait no longer. 

“I need to borrow the ship, cap,” she asked.   
“What happened?” the Captain asked, feeling the rum burning out his gut.  
“Looks like there is a contract,” said Rey. - “something that could be very valuable to us.” 

The brilliant needle of Steel Thorn pierced the colony’s muddy atmosphere and streamed into the darkness of open space. Soon the acceleration engines turned off, and plasma jets engaged. In a few seconds the ship turned into a tiny spark on a dark blanket of space. She kept accelerating and, finally, the Steel Thorn went into a long jump.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben’s capsule was now drifting in the asteroid belt of the Ryloth system. He could not see it but, suddenly, the stars blinked and a shiny steel needle emerged from hyperspace. The needle ship started to maneuver in order to get close to the little capsule.   
“I am coming, Ben. Hold on,” a whisper appeared in Ben’s mind. The whisper began to get stronger as his capsule was captured by Steel Thorn and brought inside the cargo bay.

Rey stood frozen, for a moment unable to breathe or even think. The sight was truly appalling. She closed her eyes briefly, trying to shut out the reality. Tears welled up for the pain and suffering this man had endured.   
She took a breath, made herself look. He had been alive when his attackers sealed up the coffin. His body was covered with a thousand cuts. She sucked in her breath, appalled. What he must have suffered!

The signs of suffering were stamped on that face, harsh and merciless. And she knew him. He was the man in her dreams.  
Although it seemed impossible, there was no mistake; she had seen him enough times. Though it all seemed out of the realm of possibility, she felt linked to him, felt she should have saved him. Grief was welling up, real grief.  
Rey touched his dirty, long hair with gentle fingers. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly, meaning it. "But now I am here."

A slow hiss of air was her only warning. Eyelids snapped open, and she was staring into eyes blazing with venomous hatred. 

“Who am I? Where am I?”  
“You are safe, you called me and I am here.”

His clothes had all but rotted off anyway. She had never seen a body so battered before. "Damn them for this." Rey swallowed hard at the extent of the damage. "How could they do this to you? And how could you have survived?" She brushed perspiration from her brow with her forearm before bending over him once more. "I need to move you onto this table. I know I'm jarring you, but it's the only way."

Rey washed thoroughly, pulled on sterile gloves and a surgical mask. Like an automaton she cleaned up, sterilizing instruments, washing down the gurney and tables, bagging the rotted rags, and the blood-soaked towels for burial at the first opportunity. By the time Rey was finished, dawn was only two hours away.

He touched her cheek with a gentle fingertip, removing a tear. He stared at it for a long moment before he carried it to his mouth. She watched the curiously intimate act, wondering why her heart was melting in a way she had never experienced before.

Feeling. Pure and simple. There was nothing else but his mouth claiming hers, whirling her into another world she hadn't known existed. The ground shifted, and Rey clutched at his shoulders to keep from floating to the clouds. He was sweeping aside every resistance, demanding her response, taking her response, all hunger and desire. Then he was in her mind, white-hot heat, possession. She was his, only his, always his.

“I am Ben. I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness, and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care.”


End file.
